Episode 14 - Love is a Ritual
After the students of You Show School cause a power outage at the Wolton Craft Dueling School, the principal demands repayment. However, the top student of Wolton, Minori Iguchi, and one of Yuya's childhood friends, proposes an alternative option. Which leaves You Show School in yet another duel with stakes, well......stakes for a particular student....!!!! Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Minori Iguchi At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Dark City of Apocalypse" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Minori Draws (6). Minori Normal Summons “Vendread Revenants” (1800/200) (5). Turn 2: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Friendonkey” (1600/600) (5). Yuya activates the effect of “Friendonkey”, Special Summoning “Performapal Bowhopper” (1500/1000) from his hand in ATK Position (4). Yuya equips “Performapal Circus Staff” to “Bowhopper” (Bowhopper: 1500/1000→2000/1500) (3). “Bowhopper” attacks and destroys “Revenants” (Minori LP: 4000→3800). The effect of “Revenants” activates, Special Summoning itself from the GY in ATK Position. Turn 3: Minori Draws (6). Minori Normal Summons “Vendread Striges” (500/2000) (5). Minori activates “Revendread Origin” (4), using “Revenants” and “Striges” as Tributes, to Ritual Summon “Revendread Slayer” (2400/0) from her hand in ATK Position (3). “Slayer” gains the bonus effects from it’s Tributed Monsters. Slayer activates it’s new effect, banishing a Special Summoned monster her opponent controls. Minori banishes “Bowhopper”. “Performapal Circus Staff” has it’s effect activated, Yuya adds “Performapal Turn Toad” to his hand (4). “Slayer” attacks “Friendonkey”, “Slayer” activates it’s effect, banishing “Striges” from the GY to have it gain 300 ATK (Slayer ATK 2400→2700). “Friendonkey” is destroyed (Yuya LP: 4000→2900). “Slayer” activates it’s new effect, drawing a card, then subsequently discarding it. Minori Sets a card (2). Turn 4: Yuya Draws (5). Yuya activates “Performapal Recasting” (4). Yuya shuffles “Performapal Trampolynx” into his Deck and draws 2 cards (5). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Wonder Hippo” (800/800) (4). Yuya Tributes “Wonder Hippo” to Normal Summon “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (2500/2000) (3). Yuya places “Turn Toad” into the Pendulum Zone (2). Yuya activates the effect of “Turn Toad”, switching the ATK and DEF of “Slayer” until the end of the turn (2700/0→0/2700). “Odd-Eyes” attacks “Slayer”, but Minori activates her face down “Vendread Reorigin”, Tributing “Odd-Eyes” and Special Summoning a LV7 “Vendread Token” to her field in DEF Position. Yuya Sets a card (1). Turn 5: Minori Draws (3). Minori activates “Foolish Burial” (2), sending “Vendread Core” from her Deck to her GY. Minori activates “Revendread Evolution” (1), Tributing the “Vendread Token” to Ritual Summon “Vendread Battlelord” (2700/0) from her GY in ATK Position. Minori activates the effect of “Battlelord”, banishing “Core” from her GY and declaring Trap Cards. “Slayer” attacks Yuya directly (Yuya LP: 2900→200). “Battlelord” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya finds and activates “Evasion”. Turn 6: Yuya Draws (2). Yuya passes. Due to the effect of “Revendread Evolution”, “Battlelord” should be destroyed, but Minori banishes “Vendread Origin” to negate the destruction. Turn 7: Minori Draws (2). Yuya finds an Action Card (3). Minori activates the effect of “Battlelord”, banishing “Vendread Reorigin” and declares Spell Cards. “Battlelord” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya activates his face down “Break Away”, Yuya discards “Evasion” (2) from his hand to end the Battle Phase and “Slayer” and “Battlelord” have their effects negated until the end of the turn. Turn 8: Yuya Draws (3). Yuya Normal Summons “Timebreaker Magician” (1400/0) (2). Yuya activates it’s effect, banishing “Slayer” and itself until Yuya’s next Standby Phase. Yuya places “Performapal Block Spider” in his other Pendulum Zone (1). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes” from his Extra Deck in ATK Position and “Performapal Temptation Vulture” (100/2600) from his hand in ATK Position (0). Yuya activates the effect of “Turn Toad”, switching the ATK and DEF of “Battlelord” until the end of the turn (2700/0→0/2700). “Odd-Eyes” attacks “Battlelord”, but Minori finds and activates “Miracle”. The effect of “Temptation Vulture” doubles all damage either player receives from attacks (Minori LP: 3800→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Minori Iguchi Category:Episode